


Picnic Basket

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Clark wants to go on a picnic with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Basket

Hanging up the phone in his family’s kitchen, Clark goes back to slicing up the apples he’d cored and peeled.  He knows he can’t hold a candle to his mother in the cooking or baking department, but he does a decent apple pie, and he wants it to be perfect for Lex.

While the pie is baking, Clark gathers the rest of the food he wants to bring and packs it in his family’s wicker picnic basket.  He makes pains to be sure that he puts in only the healthiest choices, so they’d appeal to Lex more.  He also stuffs in paper plates, plastic utensils, and a thermos of iced tea.  Making everything as compact as possible, Clark puts the folded up blanket on top and then the baked pie on top of that.  He’s pleased when the basket closes with no difficulties.

Whistling as he gets in the truck he’d already asked his dad to borrow, Clark drives straight to the mansion.  Ringing the bell, he’s surprised when the butler opens the door, instead of Lex.  The man gives the picnic basket in Clark’s grip an amused look, and beckons towards the back end of the house.

“Thank you, Lawson.”

Wondering what the amusement had been about, Clark walks to the back, where another servant directs him to the back yard.  Of course, calling the area in the back of Luthor mansion a back yard, is along the lines of calling the blue whale a large mammal.  

It is, but the term doesn’t do it justice.  Lex’s back yard, is, technically, a back yard, but the size of it makes Clark think in terms of a state park, or maybe Central Park in New York City.  After all, Lex’s back yard has marble statues and a fountain, and lots and lots of green, well-manicured grass.  Even some paths heading off into the trees.

Apparently, it also has a big tent.  Clark stops cold when he sees the tent, servants bustling around underneath it, he can’t help but wonder what event of Lex’s he might have forgotten.  Then he spots a table packed with all kinds of food along with another table set for two.  Not seeing Lex right away, Clark walks slowly towards the tent housing all the food.

As he gets closer, he can see many foods he considers picnic staples, such as fried chicken, macaroni salad, and potato chips along with some things he can only identify because he’s known Lex for so long such as pate, truffles, and brie. Clark thinks about his phone call to Lex, and realizes that he’d never said he was bringing the picnic to Lex, just that he was in the mood for one.

 Biting his lip guiltily, Clark looks around for a place to hide his basket, but he isn’t fast enough.  Lex spots him and comes over with a grin on his face.  “Clark, I’ve never had a picnic before, so I didn’t know what to have Cook prepare.  I did a quick search on Google for picnic foods, though, and gave him a list.  I hope there are some things here you like.  What’s that in your hand?”

Standing there for a few seconds, Clark belatedly realizes that he needs to respond.  “I...it all looks delicious, Lex.”  Casually, he tries to move the basket behind him, ignoring Lex’s question.  He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

Giving Clark a wry look, Lex walks right up to him, runs a caress down his arm, making Clark shiver and watch him helplessly.  Lex’s caress goes straight down to the hand holding the basket, and when he gives a little tug, Clark lets it go.

Feeling frantic as Lex puts the basket on the ground and bends over to open it up, not wanting Lex to know how Clark had screwed up, Clark starts to babble.  “It’s nothing really.  Just some things I threw in at the last minute, just in case you didn’t have anything.  It looks like you have plenty, though.  Enough to feed all of Smallville, maybe.  So, why don’t we--”

Clark breaks off when Lex straightens up and puts a hand gently over his mouth.  “It looks delicious, Clark.”  Turning towards the tent, Lex starts issuing orders to some of the servants.  “Jeannie, clear away the table settings.   Steven, get someone to help you take the table back inside.  Paul, go inside and bring out enough plates, glasses, and utensils for the entire staff.  Liza, go tell Lawson to make an announcement to the staff that they may come out in five minutes for a picnic lunch as a special treat, today.”

Reaching down to grab the basket, Lex doesn’t wait for an acknowledgement of his orders, he just grabs Clark’s arm and starts walking toward one of the paths in the woods.

Bemused, Clark just follows along until they stop in a clearing several minutes walk from the main house.  He finally snaps out of it when Lex begins to unpack the basket.  “I’m sorry, Lex.  I was just so excited by the idea.  I know I wasn’t clear on the phone, and--”

Once again, Lex covers his mouth with a hand, and Clark stops talking.  Then he slides his hand all the way down to one of Clark’s hands, and uses that grip to pull Clark down on the blanket he’d just spread out.  “You don’t hear me complaining, do you, Clark?  In fact, I like this much better.  We are all alone, here, unlike the mansion where there are servants everywhere.  Where I couldn’t have done this.”

Pulling Clark closer, Lex presses their lips together, and Clark lets out a little moan and pushes closer, wanting to feel Lex as much as possible during the kiss.  Lex doesn’t let him deepen it, though, and Clark’s next moan is one of frustration.  Lex just pulls back and looks at him.  “Come on, I’m looking forward to my first picnic, and everything you’ve brought looks delicious.”

After their meal of fresh, cut vegetables with a hummus dip, ice tea, tortilla chips, fruit cups, and apple pie, Clark and Lex recline on the blanket and look up at the cloudless sky.  “Your mother outdid herself with that pie.”

“Really?”  Clark knows he has a goofy grin on his face, but he can’t wipe it off, even when Lex looks over.

“Yes.  Why?”

Shrugging, Clark looks over at him, and then back at the sky.  “Because I made it.  I wanted to have something special for your first picnic.”

“You made it?  For me?”

The amazement in Lex’s voice has Clark looking over at him again, worried that maybe Lex thought he’d lied about it, but when he saw Lex’s face filled with emotions he usually keeps hidden, Clark knows that isn’t the case.  “Yeah.  I’m just sorry I almost ruined it by not being clear on the phone.”

“Stop apologizing, clark.  This has been one of the nicest afternoons I’ve had in a long time.  And...”  Lex rolls onto his side, putting him only inches from Clark.  “...it’s about to get even nicer.”

Clark shivers as Lex’s voice dips down into a deeper register, and the shivers become tremors when Lex reachers over and starts undoing the buttons on Clark’s shirt one-handed.  “Yeah?”

Lex parts the halves of Clark’s shirt and moves a little closer.  “Believe it.”

  



End file.
